


'Til Sunbeams Find You

by longleggedgit



Series: Sun Above Your Shoulders [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, I'm going to go crawl into a hole and die now, Love Confessions, M/M, etc. etc. you know the fuckin drill, this is so....sappy oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot follow-up to Sun Above Your Shoulders, just a little exploration of the progression of Hinata and Kageyama's relationship after Okinawa. The setting is an AU where they went to different schools, met over the summer in Okinawa, and are now in an established long-distance relationship, so it may be a little hard to read without the original fic as context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Sunbeams Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike Sun Above Your Shoulders, this fic contains some sexual content, but both parties are now 18! It's also extremely sappy oh.....my god
> 
> Thank you so much to [reallycorking](https://twitter.com/reallycorking) and [reeology](https://twitter.com/reeology) for betaing!!!
> 
> Title from [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://youtu.be/j6TmogXhOZ8) ♥

Kageyama has never been to Torono Station, but it feels familiar all the same when he steps off his train onto the platform, like a memory of somewhere he went a long time ago. It's small, and friendly, somehow—fitting for Hinata. There's only one gate, and as Kageyama moves forward to tap his pass he spots Hinata waiting for him beside the ticket machines, wrapped tightly in a scarf and waving an enthusiastic, mittened hand. There's nothing Kageyama can do to stop his smile.

"Hi!" Hinata bounds toward him once Kageyama is through the gate and hugs him fast; before Kageyama can even lift his arms, Hinata is already pulling away, tugging him by the elbow. "Come on, let's go!"

"You're in a hurry." Kageyama lets himself be pulled, trying to divide his attention between Hinata and their surroundings. He's curious about where Hinata lives, but it's hard to get a good look when he keeps getting jerked forward.

"I'm excited!" Hinata turns shining eyes on him, and Kageyama stops trying to look anywhere else.

"Me too," he says quietly.

Hinata beams, only finally looking away when they almost run into a parked bike, which, naturally, turns out to be his.

"You can put your bag in my basket," Hinata says, jamming his key into the bike lock and then kicking up the kickstand. "If we go fast it's only—"

"I'm not riding on the back of your bike," Kageyama interrupts.

The look Hinata gives him is utterly betrayed. "Why not?"

"Because we'll both die," Kageyama says. It earns him a kick to the shins, and then they argue the whole walk to Hinata's house about who would be better suited to steer if they _did_ ride double, but they're both grinning by the time they reach Hinata's front steps.

"Hold on," Hinata says, walking his bike under the car port and squeezing it in between a gray Subaru and the side of the house. Kageyama waits at the foot of the steps and stuffs his hands in his pockets, suddenly nervous.

"I'm glad you could come," Hinata says, appearing at Kageyama's shoulder and leaning against him.

Kageyama's breath puffs out, visible in the cold air. He leans into Hinata's touch. "Me too," he says.

Then Hinata moves, leading the way up the stairs and through the front door, and Kageyama squares his shoulders and follows.

"We're home!"

Hinata yells loud enough that the entire neighborhood is probably aware of their arrival and bends down to take off his boots. Before Kageyama can do the same, the sound of running feet announces Natsu's arrival from around the corner.

"Tobio!"

Kageyama takes his hands out of his pockets and remembers to relax what Hinata refers to as his "default scary face." Natsu likes him now; Hinata has brought her along to a few Sunday practices, on weekends he couldn't get out of babysitting, and once Kageyama helped teach her how to bump a volleyball, she never glared at him again. The victory feels hard-earned, and he doesn't want to relinquish it.

"Hi," Kageyama says.

Natsu holds out a piece of paper toward him. "I drew you a picture!"

Kageyama accepts the paper and inspects it carefully. "It's—" he starts, but he has no idea what it is. "It's really colorful," he says, after a beat. "Thank you."

When he looks up, Natsu's smile is wide and delighted. He nearly sighs in relief.

"Come on, Natsu," Hinata says, ushering her back as he steps out of the genkan. "Let Tobio take off his shoes."

Hinata and Kageyama's eyes meet, and Hinata looks quickly away, flushing. They've been using each other's given names more often recently, but it's still a fairly new development, and it almost never happens in front of someone else. Kageyama can feel his neck starting to heat, too. He shrugs out of his coat, and Hinata takes it, without looking at him, to hang in the closet.

"Shouyou!" Hinata's mother's voice sounds from the kitchen, startling them. "Show Tobio your room and then come set the table! Natsu, come pick up your things!"

Both Hinata and Natsu chorus "Okay!", and Natsu flashes one more smile at Kageyama before running off to the kitchen. Hinata finishes hanging their coats and then leads the way, upstairs and down the hall, to his bedroom. He doesn't look back once.

Once they're inside, Hinata closes the door and reaches out for Kageyama's things.

"Here," he says.

Kageyama hands over his bag and Natsu's picture, then steps back, studying the room, trying to take everything in. There's a futon made up on the floor next to the bed, and that alone is almost enough to take up all the floor space, barely leaving room for a small desk and chair. The bed has been made but the desk is messy, scattered with books and crumpled papers and sticky notes, nearly everything coated in eraser dust. There's a framed picture of Hinata's volleyball team propped up next to the desk lamp. Kageyama steps forward, frowning at it, then notices another picture, smaller, tucked into the corner of the frame. It's the two of them, slightly blurry, sitting side-by-side after a random Sunday practice. Kageyama can remember the day Hinata took it, excited about having a new phone with a good camera. He didn't know he'd gotten it printed.

"I have one for you, too," Hinata says, right beside Kageyama suddenly.

Kageyama turns, and Hinata's eyes are on him again. A very familiar tug pulls at Kageyama's chest; he takes a step forward.

"Tobio," Hinata says, leaning in, his hand finding Kageyama's bicep. Kageyama leans in, too—they don't get to do this enough, too much of their kissing still happens in abandoned alleys or locker rooms—but they both draw to a jarring halt at the sound of Hinata's mother's voice, carrying loudly up the stairs.

"Shouyou! Table!"

Hinata groans, his breath gusting out across Kageyama's lips. "Sorry," he says, leaning forward, resting their foreheads together.

"It's okay," Kageyama says, mostly meaning it.

"Later." Hinata pecks him on the lips and pulls away, although not without slipping his hand into Kageyama's. He raises his voice and calls out, "Coming!"

He leads Kageyama out still holding his hand, only letting go just before they turn the corner into the kitchen. Which is nice, but it also ensures that Kageyama is somewhat flushed when Hinata's mother greets him, and then she fusses that he looks like he has a fever the whole time they're getting the table ready.

"You boys are both working so hard studying for your entrance exams," Hinata's mother says after they're all seated, doling out a bowl of curry and passing it to Kageyama. "I've never seen Shouyou study this much in his life!"

Kageyama accepts the bowl with a mumbled thanks and risks a glance at the side of Hinata's face, thinking of the eraser dust all over his desk. He does look more tired than usual.

"It's good that you're both taking your future so seriously," Hinata's father says. He's seated across from Kageyama, and Kageyama feels nervous about it, even though, in keeping with the rest of the Hinata family, he's perfectly friendly. Part of the problem is he looks so much like his son that Kageyama keeps catching himself staring. Is this what Shouyou is going to look like in thirty years?

Hinata's mother interrupts this train of thought. "You seem like a good student, Tobio."

Hinata starts choke-laughing around a mouthful of rice, and Kageyama glares sideways at him.

"I'm only really good at volleyball," he says at length.

Both Hinata's parents laugh at that, and after a few seconds even Natsu joins in. Hinata grins at him. It feels kind of like he's being praised for something; Kageyama's shoulders start to relax a bit. He hadn't even realized they were so tense.

"Well," Hinata's father says, "it's no wonder you and Shouyou get along so well then."

Under the table, Hinata's foot brushes against Kageyama's calf. Kageyama jerks, then lowers his head directly over his bowl and tries to hide his mortified blush behind his spoon.

"And it's so lucky that you both got scouted by the same university!" Hinata's mother seems thankfully unaware that her son is a horrible, relentless flirt who tries to play _footsie_ at the _dinner table,_ but Kageyama can't focus on anything else now. Hinata's foot keeps sliding higher and higher and Kageyama's neck is burning hotter and hotter.

"They saw us both playing at the Spring High!" Hinata chimes in, completely calm.

Kageyama sends him a half-threatening, half-desperate look. _Please stop._ Hinata just smiles right at him and keeps rubbing his leg.

"That's right," Hinata's father says, "didn't your team place second this year, Tobio? Congratulations, that's really something!"

Kageyama manages a distracted thanks. He doesn't much like talking about the Spring High, even when he's not struggling to keep from jumping out of his chair and dragging his boyfriend out of the room.

"I just wish you'd been scouted by somewhere a little closer to home," Hinata's mother says mournfully. "Osaka is so far—even Tokyo would be far, but Kansai. . . ."

Hinata's foot freezes, then falls away. Kageyama turns toward him, uneasy, hoping to read his expression, but now Hinata is the one trying to hide his face in his bowl. It's not hard to figure out why: Kageyama had been scouted by three universities, two in Tokyo. Hinata only got an offer from the one.

"I'd rather be in Osaka," Kageyama says quickly. Hinata lifts his head and, after a moment, favors him with a very small smile.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" Hinata's father says. "Tokyo is too big. Osaka will be a much easier adjustment for two kids from the countryside."

He goes on listing all the merits of Kansai for them, and Kageyama is grateful for the distraction, because it allows him to keep holding Hinata's gaze for a little while longer. _I mean it_ , he thinks, willing Hinata to understand.

It's true that things might have been different if Karasuno had done a little better in the Spring High. If Hinata's talents had been properly showcased, Kageyama has no doubt in his mind he would have gotten offers from more than one school, but there's no helping it now. Kageyama remembers, bitterly, racing to catch the last few minutes of Karasuno's match after Tentou won in the first round, and then having to stand by helplessly as Karasuno's setter failed to utilize Hinata again and again. Watching Hinata sink to the ground after their loss was one of the hardest things he's ever done. He never wants to do it again.

Hinata's face has turned back down to his bowl now, and he's poking around at his dinner with a spoon. Kageyama waits for a moment when Hinata's parents are caught up in reminiscing about their favorite shrine in Kyoto before reaching over and, very cautiously, touching Hinata's leg under the table. There's a short pause, and then Hinata lowers his spoon and lets his hand drift over Kageyama's, brushing his knuckles. They both pull away when Hinata's mother leans in to ask Kageyama about his favorite Kansai food. He's not entirely sure if Hinata is better or not, but by the time they finish dinner, the conversation has thankfully been steered away from volleyball and their futures to okonomiyaki, and Hinata is at least talking again.

"We'll take care of the dishes," Hinata's father says, waving Kageyama away when he starts trying to collect them. "You boys should get to studying."

"Natsu, you'll have to try not to bother them too much this weekend," Hinata's mother adds. "They have a lot of work to do."

"I know," Natsu says, but through a very severe pout.

"Maybe we can take a video game break tomorrow." Hinata ruffles her hair on the way out, and Kageyama pauses to thank Hinata's parents for letting him stay for the weekend, awkwardly, before hurrying after him.

Hinata has gone quiet again. Kageyama eyes his back warily as he follows him up the stairs. When they make it to his bedroom, Kageyama closes the door behind them, taking a hesitant step toward to where Hinata stands, stiff, in front of his desk.

"Hinata?"

He doesn't give any sign of having heard his name. After a few seconds, Kageyama tries, softer, "Shouyou?"

There's a visible reaction now. Hinata tenses, then sighs, his shoulders rising and falling with it. Kageyama moves to stand directly behind him, and as soon as he's there Hinata lets his head tilt back, resting it on Kageyama's chest. The way he blinks up at Kageyama is warm, but when he smiles it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"You could've chosen Tokyo," he says.

"Shouyou."

"Osaka doesn't have the best team," Hinata says. "You could've chosen—"

They've talked about it before, more than once, and Kageyama is losing patience. He drops his hands to Hinata's shoulders and spins him around, forcibly enough that Hinata staggers, grabbing at Kageyama's forearms for balance.

"We'll make it the best team," Kageyama says. He grips Hinata's shoulders in a way he hopes is reassuring, grounding. "That's why I chose Osaka."

Hinata inhales but doesn't speak. After a few seconds of studying Kageyama's face, finally he smiles, and it spreads all the way up to his eyes this time.

"I wanna play with you for real," Hinata says. He presses forward, nuzzling into Kageyama's neck, and wraps his arms around Kageyama's back. "I wanna see you every day."

Kageyama is surprised by how strongly the words affect him. That was the idea all along, but hearing Hinata say _every day_ out loud reminds him that it's actually going to happen. He swallows, and Hinata presses lips to his throat.

"I miss you," Hinata says. His voice is soft, muffled, but it rings strangely loud in Kageyama's ears. "Weekends aren't enough."

Weekends aren't enough. It's been getting progressively clearer and clearer, over the past year and a half. Practicing in the gym is one thing, but it's almost impossible for them to find a good place and enough time to actually be alone, and some weekends they can't see each other at all, especially during official match seasons. Kageyama had thought this kind of thing was supposed to get easier with time, but instead, it's getting worse; he's filled with a near-constant restlessness, an ache to be next to Hinata at all times that a few hours of practicing together a week can't satisfy. Knowing that it's mutual is reassuring, but it doesn't really solve the problem.

"Shouyou," Kageyama says. He's intending to keep going, but Hinata lifts his head at the sound of his name, interrupting him.

"I wanna get an apartment together."

Kageyama's mouth falls open. He can feel it, just like he can feel his heart still working, distantly, the pulse jumping in his throat. Other than that, he is absolutely still.

"Yes," Kageyama manages, forcing the word out with overwhelming effort, because Hinata's eyebrows have started to furrow into a worried line at his silence. "I—me too."

In an instant, Hinata's eyebrows relax. "Good," he says, his voice suddenly lower, sending a shiver down Kageyama's spine.

And then they're falling together, kissing, Hinata's hands all over Kageyama's arms and chest.

"Tobio," Hinata says, drawing a gasp out of him, "Tobio—"

They stumble backward, tripping over the futon, until Hinata's legs hit the edge of his mattress and they collapse onto the bed. Hinata leans back and Kageyama crawls over him, seeking out his mouth again, nudging him into a deeper kiss, open-mouthed and wet. It earns him an eager moan and a hand tangling into his hair, which, combined, set him immediately on fire.

"Ah," Hinata gasps, in between sucking at Kageyama's lips. "Ah—I—"

Kageyama shushes him, even as his hands slide down Hinata's sides, eliciting another loud gasp. "Quiet," he says.

"Tobio," Hinata says, not quiet at all. "I want—"

His thigh slips in between Kageyama's legs, and exactly what he wants becomes pretty obvious. Kageyama freezes, embarrassed; he's hard, which happens sometimes, but usually they just skirt around the issue, since usually they're making out without the luxury of a closed door. Now that they don't have the semi-public space issue to deal with, he has no idea what to do.

"Tobio," Hinata says again. He lifts his leg higher, pressing hard against Kageyama's crotch, until Kageyama can't help shuddering and rocking against him.

"Shit," he says. "Shouyou—we shouldn't—"

"Why _not?"_ Hinata sounds outraged, and he's loud enough that Kageyama shushes him again. "We never get to do _anything—"_

"Your parents," Kageyama grits out. His head drops to Hinata's shoulder, and he breathes deep, struggling to hold himself together. Hinata's leg hasn't moved away, but at least he's not intentionally grinding it into Kageyama's dick anymore.

"They promised to leave us alone." Hinata kisses the side of Kageyama's neck. "The whole weekend, they said—so we can study—we'll be quiet—"

"You aren't being quiet _now,"_ Kageyama says, although he also tilts his head to make it easier for Hinata to keep kissing him.

Hinata huffs out a breath of laughter against his skin. "I'll be quieter," he says, whispering now. His thigh shifts, pressing again, and Kageyama feels his resolve crumbling into nothing. It's not his fault—he's eighteen years old and he's been thinking about this for a long time, maybe since Okinawa. _It's normal_ , he reminds himself. _This is what you do when you have a boyfriend._

He finds Hinata's mouth again, kissing him in a way that makes Hinata suck in a sharp breath through his nose. When Kageyama pulls back, he feels lightheaded, and looking at Hinata beneath him, it seems pretty mutual.

"Okay," he says.

Hinata's eyes flash, excited and dangerous at once. He runs his hand up the back of Kageyama's neck, settling in his hair.

"I—" Hinata starts, just as the sound of footsteps approaching becomes audible from the hallway.

They both go still, and Kageyama must take a second too long to recover, because suddenly Hinata is shoving him away, so hard he nearly falls off the side of the bed.

"Here," Hinata says, tossing him a pillow he doesn't know what to do with. He stares at it, then back up at Hinata, who has practically thrown himself into his desk chair.

"Your _lap,"_ Hinata hisses, seeing Kageyama's bewilderment, and Kageyama makes an embarrassed noise and abandons the pillow to pull his knees to his chest.

"Shouyou?" Hinata's father's voice rings out on the other side of the door, but thankfully he doesn't open it— _No locks,_ Kageyama registers as he stares at the doorknob, his heart rate picking up. "Do you guys want some tea while you study?"

Kageyama and Hinata stare at each other.

"Okay," Hinata says after a pause, although it looks like it pains him.

And then they have no choice but to sit exactly like that, rigid and unspeaking, and wait for him to return.

"One week until the big day, right?" Hinata's father delivers a tray with tea and some snacks on it a few minutes later, which Hinata accepts with flustered thanks. "Work hard!"

He leaves without giving any indication he noticed something strange about their behavior, and that, at least, is something to be thankful for. Kageyama exhales loudly.

"That was—" he starts, but Hinata cuts him off.

"Later," he says. "I wanna do it later. When they're asleep." His tone is as serious as his eyes, locked on Kageyama's; any argument Kageyama could have made dies before he can voice it. He nods once.

"Okay." Hinata heaves a dramatic sigh and goes slack, turning toward the mountain of books on his desk. "Let's study, I guess."

Kageyama doesn't think he'll ever be able to concentrate on anything that's not Hinata again, but he digs his own books out of his bag and makes a valiant effort anyway.

It's pointless. After a while, Kageyama's body at least calms down, but his head won't follow its example. He sips at his tea and tries to focus on English. It's his worst subject by far, and he knows he needs to concentrate, but every time Hinata shifts in his chair Kageyama's eyes dart to the back of his head, and somehow every question on the page in front of him turns into a reminder of something Hinata has done or said.

_Amy said she (a) like to move into her new house by (b) April._

  1. _(a) would (b) the next_
  2. _(a) would (b) next_
  3. _(a) will (b) the next_
  4. _(a) will (b) next_



Kageyama frowns and tries to remember the difference between _would_ and _will._ He lifts his pencil and thinks, _Hinata wants to move in together._ His stomach jumps with a not at all unpleasant twist, like it does sometimes when he thinks about Hinata too much, and he puts the pencil down and closes his eyes. Of course Hinata was the one to bring it up first. Kageyama has been thinking about it for weeks, ever since the recruiter approached them both, but of course what was keeping him awake at night was nothing to Hinata, just an easy transition in the conversation. Kageyama had been struggling to work out the right combination of words to support his case: _It'll be cheaper. It'll be more convenient._ But Hinata had gone right for what he really meant: _I wanna see you every day._

It's not easy for Kageyama to say what he means. He knows this, but it never seemed like such a big problem before Hinata. Now, using the right words feels important; he's started thinking about them almost constantly.

From the desk, Hinata makes a soft noise of discomfort. Kageyama opens his eyes and watches him stretch, then reluctantly returns his gaze to the book in his lap. He's more unfocused than when he started. He circles the first answer and moves on to the next question, but it's just as incomprehensible as all the others. After another few minutes of staring blankly at the page, he sets his pencil down.

"Hinata," he says.

Hinata turns around in his chair. "Hmm?"

"What if one of us doesn't pass?"

The question seems to take Hinata off guard. His eyes widen, then narrow, unexpectedly, into a glare. "Don't jinx it!" he says, throwing his eraser at Kageyama's head. "We'll pass!"

Kageyama catches the eraser before it can hit him—Hinata's eyes narrow more—and he starts to worry it between his fingers. He knows they'll probably pass. The recruiters assured them both that the athlete's tests are easy, easier than their study books. But what if they don't? If they both failed and had to wait another year, that would be one thing, but . . . what would he do if only Hinata got in?

He wants to ask, but he can't. When he looks up, Hinata's expression has softened.

"I think," Hinata says, slowly, "if you passed but I didn't, I'd still want to go with you. And just get a job, or something."

Kageyama's fingers, on the eraser, go still. Hinata is blushing, and after a moment Kageyama realizes he is, too, his skin growing hotter the longer he thinks about it. _I want to be with you no matter what._ It's not what Hinata said exactly, but it's what Kageyama thinks he means, and what he wants to say, too.

He turns the words over in his head a few times, cautiously, making sure they sound right. Even so, when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is, "Me too."

It's completely wrong. Annoyed with himself, Kageyama immediately frowns, but just as quickly, Hinata smiles.

"Good," he says. "Then there's nothing to worry about, right?"

Kageyama hesitates, then nods.

Hinata turns around, facing his books again. "But I still wanna play on the same team as you," he says, "so let's keep studying!"

Focusing becomes a little easier after that. Kageyama still only gets eight out of fifteen of the sample English questions correct, but he's done worse. By the time Hinata's mother knocks on the door and leans her head in to say goodnight, it's already ten. Kageyama looks over toward the desk after she leaves and is startled to find Hinata's eyes on him, steady and unrelenting. His books are closed.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Hinata says, standing up. Kageyama doesn't answer, just watches as Hinata pulls a set of pajamas out of his closet and then disappears through the bedroom door. His heart is beating fast and his face feels warm again, and when Hinata comes back it only gets worse. He can't stop watching Hinata's every move, like he's been hypnotized—his head follows Hinata around the room as he dumps his dirty clothes in his laundry basket, turns off the desk lamp, and finally makes his way over to the bed, standing on the futon, right in front of Kageyama.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama tries not to swallow too visibly. "Okay," he says. He's still for a few seconds longer before it dawns on him to grab his bag and dig through it for his toothbrush and sweatpants. He can feel Hinata's eyes on him as he climbs to his feet and pulls open the door.

"The bathroom's at the end of the hall, on the right."

Kageyama nods and exits. It's almost a relief to get away from the intensity of Hinata's gaze, although at the same time he can't stop thinking about it while he changes and brushes his teeth, and by the time he's finished, he already feels a little hollow for its absence. He wants to get back.

Hinata is waiting for him on the futon when he does. The overhead light is off now, just the small lamp on Hinata's bedside table giving the room a soft glow, and everything looks almost too warm and inviting. Kageyama closes the door and blinks down at Hinata with a questioning frown.

"We have to make it look like someone slept here," Hinata says, smiling up at Kageyama in answer to the question he didn't ask.

His legs feel weak. Kageyama tosses his jeans on top of his bag and lets himself drop to the futon, crawling over Hinata, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Hinata's fingers curl into his hair without pause, and Kageyama almost gasps; it's nothing really, just a light touch, but already it feels so good.

"Hi." Hinata turns, nuzzling until Kageyama lifts his head, and they kiss.

"Hi," Kageyama says, breathless against Hinata's mouth. He doesn't remember closing his eyes but he can't open them now, so everything Hinata does feels like a very pleasant, dreamlike surprise. One of his hands strokes down Kageyama's neck, playing with the hair at his nape he should probably get cut, and the other hand touches the side of his face, guiding him into a kiss that goes longer and deeper. When they break apart, Kageyama is already panting.

"Come here," Hinata says. Kageyama hadn't even realized he was still propping himself up on his elbows; Hinata urges him downward and he collapses, his full weight pressing into Hinata's body. Hinata's legs fall apart to let one of Kageyama's thighs settle in between them, and Kageyama makes a strangled noise in his throat. "Hey," Hinata says, quietly, "is something wrong?"

"No." Kageyama's eyes are still closed, but he can sense Hinata's concern even without seeing it. He doesn't know exactly how to reassure him—he wants this, a lot, but he's terrified, too. He thinks about Hinata's door without a lock. "Can we go under the covers?"

Hinata huffs out a little laugh, then shifts, tugging the comforter out from underneath them. They slide under it onto their sides, facing each other, and finally Kageyama can open his eyes, although only halfway. He pulls Hinata closer, one hand on his waist, and Hinata presses into him and tangles their legs together.

"We can just make out," Hinata says, watching Kageyama with an expression that's difficult to read, "if you want."

Kageyama heaves a very deep, unsteady breath, and doesn't let himself close his eyes. He's not entirely expecting it, but he's also not entirely surprised, when the reply that slips out of his mouth is, "I love you."

Hinata's shock is immediately obvious. His muscles go taut under Kageyama's hands, and his chest stops rising and falling, his breath stuttering to a halt. Kageyama swallows, but he doesn't look away.

"What?" Hinata says at last, his voice barely a whisper, hands twisting into the fabric of Kageyama's shirt.

"I love you." It's easy to say again, somehow; Kageyama feels like he's transcended even registering embarrassment anymore, he's so lost in the warm flush rising in Hinata's cheeks.

Hinata stays still, his lips parted, and studies Kageyama for little longer. His eyes can't seem to decide whether to stay locked on Kageyama's or travel lower, to his mouth, over his chest. Kageyama stays still—it feels important that he stay still in this moment—and waits.

 _"Tobio."_ The name sounds like it hurts when it tumbles out of Hinata's mouth, it's so choked. Kageyama tries to answer but Hinata is already kissing him, pushing him back into the futon, hands firm on his shoulders, holding him down. The comforter slides away, only half-covering them anymore, but Kageyama doesn't even think to try and fix it.

"Tobio—Tobio—" Hinata keeps gasping it in between kisses, and Kageyama tries to lift his head to kiss back but Hinata won't let him move. "Oh my God—"

Hinata's thigh works its way in between Kageyama's legs. This time, it doesn't take him any time at all to get used to it; Kageyama's hands grab at Hinata's ass, encouraging him to grind down, rocking up at the same time. They both gasp, an echoing _"Ah,"_ almost in unison—it's good but not enough, they've barely started and Kageyama already needs more. He's hard and Hinata is hard and he can _feel_ it. He doesn't want it to stop.

"Ah," Hinata moans again, his arms trembling before finally giving out, so he's flat on Kageyama's chest. The extra contact feels good. Kageyama clutches at him harder, grinding up again, and Hinata's hips roll along with him.

"Shouyou—" Kageyama wants to express something else, something gnawing at him, maybe the frustrated burn to get his hands on Hinata's skin. He tries slipping his hands under Hinata's shirt, over the small of his back, but that's not enough either. Suddenly he can imagine them, vividly, somewhere else, where they wouldn't have to hush their moans and whisper each other's names, where he could take all Hinata's clothes off without worrying about someone walking through the open door. They're so _close_ to it, maybe only a few months away, yet right now it feels unreachable. He buries his forehead against Hinata's shoulder and keeps grinding, moving his hips faster, wishing for the words to say it. Instead, all that falls out of his mouth is a quiet, overwhelmed _"Oh."_

Hinata starts whimpering, maybe with the same frustration. One of his hands has wound itself into Kageyama's hair, but the other is tracing over his body, drawing down his chest to his waist. He pushes up Kageyama's shirt and drags fingernails across his stomach, kissing at his jaw and ear.

 _"Oh,"_ Kageyama says again, louder—if it had been Hinata, Kageyama would have shushed him. Hinata, however, just seems to want to reward Kageyama's inability to stay quiet. He starts sucking at Kageyama's neck, persistent, the bruising kind of love-bite Kageyama knows is going to leave a mark, and Kageyama's stomach starts coiling with a dangerous heat. He's getting close.

"Hey," he says, surprised at the sound of his own voice. He moves his hands again, gripping either side of Hinata's hips now, and with considerable effort starts to guide them, changing up the angle and rhythm. It feels better like this, the hard line of Kageyama's dick pressed right alongside Hinata's, rolling hard with the same motion instead of just blindly rocking against one another. Hinata stops sucking at his neck to groan against it instead.

"Yeah—" Hinata says, pressing down even harder as he gets used to it, "that's—"

It's enough. Kageyama comes with a shuddering moan, his back lifting in an arc off the futon. It feels like both the most and least satisfying orgasm he's ever had at once; Hinata is on top of him, his breath hot next to Kageyama's ear and fingers pressed to Kageyama's skin, and that's perfect, but at the same time he still feels strangely as if he's been robbed of something more. He thinks again of Hinata naked, not just grinding against him in pajamas, and his body shivers with something other than aftershocks.

"Tobio—"

Kageyama returns to his senses quickly, his fingers digging even harder into Hinata's hips. He shifts again, getting his thigh up between Hinata's legs and grinding hard, as hard as he can, until Hinata clutches at his shoulders and starts rocking against him in an increasingly urgent rhythm, his breaths getting shallower and shallower. By the time Hinata finally shakes and cries out, he feels heavier, like he's lost the ability to support his own weight. Kageyama pulls Hinata in, hugging him to his chest, and breathes into his hair until they both stop shaking. Very slowly, Hinata starts to stir.

"Tobio," he says. He lifts his head, and Kageyama leans back into the futon to look up at him, even though the realization of what they just did, combined with the realization of what he just said, is helping him register embarrassment again in a hurry. But Hinata's smile is soothing, and after a moment he lifts a hand to push back Kageyama's bangs, and the gesture is fond and familiar. It calms him down.

"Me too," Hinata says.

It takes Kageyama a moment. Once the full meaning of the words hits him, he has to turn his face away and close his eyes, startled by how quickly they start to burn. Hinata bends to kiss him, soft, on the mouth, and Kageyama slides hands up his back and hugs him closer, but he doesn't open his eyes again for a very long time.

"Can we go to bed now?" Hinata asks at length.

Kageyama nods, and follows suit as Hinata pulls back and sits up, both of them a little unsteady.

"Do you need to borrow some new pants?" Hinata asks, smiling through his blush.

Kageyama flinches, but nods again.

They take turns cleaning up and changing in the bathroom, and Hinata's spare basketball shorts are baggy enough that they only look a little ridiculous on Kageyama in the end. When they turn off the light and climb into bed, they end up facing each other on their sides again, foreheads brushing. Kageyama feels dazed, and still a little like he's missing something, but mostly good. Hinata pulls the covers up over them, and then his hands find Kageyama's, and their fingers lace together, and that feels really good.

"It's the first time we get to sleep together," Hinata says. His eyes are half-lidded, getting drowsy.

"We slept together on the beach," Kageyama points out.

"That doesn't count."

Kageyama thinks it does, but decides not argue, because he's starting to feel drowsy, too. He stays quiet, and Hinata goes quiet, too, for long enough that Kageyama thinks he must have fallen asleep. Just as he's starting to wonder if he's going to lie awake all night, exhausted but unable to stop obsessing over the weight of the body next to him, wondering how long he'll have to wait before he can have this again, Hinata's voice stirs him from his thoughts.

"Just a little longer," Hinata says, barely a murmur. "And then it's every day."

It takes him a moment, but finally, Kageyama smiles. The unsatisfied ache is starting to fade away, into something warm and anticipatory. "Yeah," he agrees.

"Kageyama." Hinata squeezes his hands. "Say it again."

Kageyama breathes deep. He's glad the lights have been turned off already, because he can't stop smiling. "I love you," he says.

Hinata shifts, finding his mouth in the darkness, kissing him one more time.

It's easy, after that, to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be doing at least one more one-shot in this series, so keep an eye out for that :)


End file.
